


Quote “Cunning boy” in calligraphy

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #Cinnigraphy [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Calligraphy, Don’t copy to another site, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Gen, Revision unrequired, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Quote from The Wrath of the Lamb in copperplate script
Series: #Cinnigraphy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Quote “Cunning boy” in calligraphy

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/CinnamaldeideShop/posts/135221931749262) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJldKsAlb0s/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1967145) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1345730543971950592?s=20)  
> [Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co).


End file.
